Classic Love
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: Cinta tak bisa ada dengan keegoisan. Dongeng klasik lah yang memulainya, memulai kisah cinta Sasuke sebagai penyadaran akan keegosian. Apakah impian Hinata akan "Happily ever after" membuatnya kembali mendapatkan cintanya? Entah bagaimana Sasuke, entah bagaimana Hinata semuanya terlalu absurd untuk Classic Love... Enjoy! #ReuniAuthorSasuHina


"Sampai kapan kau akan percaya pada dongeng konyol seperti itu Hinata?"

Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan ledekan Sasuke, dirinya terus membaca buku yang berisikan dongeng klasik. Hal tersebut sukses membuat kedutan timbul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tidak dipedulikan adalah hal paling dibenci bungsu Uchiha, apalagi jika Hinata yang melakukannya. Remaja enam belas tahun ini langsung merebut buku dongeng Hinata dan melemparnya.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya, sampai-sampai sapu tangan dalam genggamannya terjatuh dan terinjak kakinya. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa perkataannya membawa efek buruk bagi dirinya dan Hinata. Selama dua bulan memadu kasih sebagai sepasang kekasih bahkan jauh-jauh hari ketika masih berstatus teman, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hinata membentak seseorang. Namun kini kekasihnya malah membentaknya, pertanda Hinata tengah marah besar.

"Cih, kau berlebihan sekali Hinata. Aku hanya berkata yang sewajarnya dan kau malah membentakku. Memalukan!"

Sudah sewajarnya kata maaf terlontar darinya, namun gengsi yang menjadi wataknya malah menjadi bara api. Sasuke sungguh menyesalinya, apa lagi melihat tatapan tajam yang diarahkan gadisnya. Hatinya sangat tidak nyaman, kegelisahan pun menghampirinya.

"Kau bilang memalukan? Ya, mungkin kau benar, te … tetapi dongeng i … ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang kumiliki mengenai ibuku yang telah meninggal dunia!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih melihat Hinata yang kini tengah berurai air mata. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Hinata hendak memeluk dan menenangkannya, tetapi penolakanlah yang ia dapatkan. Hinata melangkah mudur dan berlari meninggalkannya dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya terperosok dalam mimpi buruk.

"Aku membencimu Sasuke!"

Sasuke merasakan jiwanya telah kosong, lututnya yang lemas membuatnya terjatuh. Pengunjung taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata, memandang iba padanya. Mereka menyayangkan pertengkaran keduanya, menurut mereka keduanya merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Sasuke tidak berpindah dari posisi jatuhnya bahkan tatapan matanya masih kosong menatap ke arah Hinata meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun menghampirinya, "Apakah ini punya Kakak?"

Melihat penyebab pertengkarannya dengan Hinata, tangannya langsung menyentak buku dongeng dari genggaman anak kecil tersebut dan hendak melemparnya. Anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung menjerit ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Melihat anak kecil yang berlari meninggalkannya, entah mengapa membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melempar buku dongeng milik Hinata.

"Cih, gara-gara buku bodoh ini, aku harus bertengkar dengan Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Absurd, dll.**

**If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all, please RnR. **

**Sugar Princess71 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Delapan tahun kemudian …_

"Hei, kau sedang apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang notabene adalah sekretarisnya, dirinya terus membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang menjadi aset berharganya. Album foto berukuran 20x20 tersebut menyimpan kenangan yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Wah siapa ini Sasuke, dia sangat manis dan kelihatannya gadis yang baik."

"Ya, dia sangat baik bahkan kebaikan hatinya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kawan sekaligus bosnya tersenyum dengan wajah secerah itu, terlebih ini semua karena perempuan. Dirinya menjadi sangat penasaran dengan perempuan tersebut.

"Memangnya siapa dia, sepertinya aku baru melihatnya."

"Naruto, kau percaya pada dongeng Pangeran berkuda yang menjemput sang Putri?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar bingung, setahunya ia hanya menanyakan mengenai gadis berambut pendek dengan warna yang tak biasa, lalu mengapa Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tampang sekretarisnya, ia memilih meninggalkan Naruto. "Moodku hancur, batalkan semua meeting."

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak enak ya? Huwaaaa, Sasuke kau tidak bisa begitu!" Naruto baru menyadari maksud Sasuke, dirinya kesal luar biasa. Terlebih agenda hari ini luar biasa padat, namun dia harus membatalkannya karena keegoisan Bosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dapatkah aku menjadi Pangeran berkudamu, Hinata?"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di Taman penuh kenangan, matanya menerawang pada kisah delapan tahun lalu. Andai dirinya tidak berkata kasar, pasti Hinata tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti ini atau setidaknya memberinya kabar ke mana gadisnya akan pergi.

Sasuke sangat mengingat, ketika dia berusaha menyingkirkan semua ego untuk meminta maaf dan memulai hubungan lebih baik dengan pujaan hatinya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Hinata yang hanya terpisah lima rumah darinya. Sasuke pun mendapati kejutan yang tidak pernah disangka sebelumnya, rumah yang kosong tanpa penghuni dan tulisan papan berkatakan "di sita". Sasuke langsung berusaha menghubungi ponsel Hinata, namun tidak tersambungkan.

Sasuke meminum air mineral yang berada dalam genggamannya kemudian tangannya membuka lembar pertama buku dongeng klasik Hinata, satu-satunya benda yang memiliki kenangan mengenai kekasihnya. _"Cinderella_", begitulah judul buku bergambar tersebut. Sasuke pun membaca buku tersebut, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa dongeng klasik yang selalu dia remehkan sanggup membuatnya terhipnotis oleh kisahnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke selesai membacanya, dia mencium buku dongeng tersebut, "Ternyata akulah yang paling memalukan Hinata bahkan jahat. Kau benar, bahkan aku hanyut oleh kisah ini. Hinata dapatkah kisah kita berakhir bahagia?"

Sasuke menertawakan dirinya akan pikiran yang tidak mungkin, "Konyolnya aku, paling kau telah menemukan Pangeranmu, Hinata."

"Sasuke, aku tidak sangka kau bisa menjadi bodoh dengan berbicara sendiri." Sasuke terkejut dan memilih diam, tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang menertawainya. Naruto merasa heran melihat Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Tidak biasanya kamu begini, apakah ini berhubungan dengan gadis yang ada di foto itu?"

"Namanya Hinata."

Naruto mengambil album foto dari kotak yang terbuka, ia membuka lembaran foto dan mencari foto Hinata. "Dia gadis yang cantik, apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke. "Maksudmu? Eh, apakah mataku salah, seorang Sasuke membaca Cinderella? Aku harap ini bukan mimpi."

"Cih, ada masalah dengan ini?"

Naruto berusaha menelan ludahnya perlahan-lahan, tatapan tajam yang di arahkan Sasuke sukses menghentikan geraknya. Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto.

"Buku ini sangat berharga, hanya buku ini kenangan yang tersisa antara aku dengannya."

"Dia sudah meninggal?"

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian menceritakan semua kisahnya kepada Naruto. Naruto dibuat tidak percaya, teman kuliah, sahabat juga Bosnya ini, ternyata begitu setia pada cinta pertamanya bahkan dirinya tidak mempedulikan setiap gadis cantik yang mendekatinya hanya untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Belum. Aku terlalu takut melihatnya dengan yang lain, jadi kubiarkan dirinya selalu menjadi impian dan harapan indah dalam diriku."

Naruto kesal mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang menurutnya hampa akan perjuangan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hanya berharap tanpa ada usaha sedikit pun, jika demikian bukankah memang "bagai pungguk merindukan rembulan"

"Kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah kulihat! Jika kau sangat mencintainya, kau harus mencari dan mengejarnya! Setidaknya bagaimana pun keadaan dia nantinya, kau tetap harus meminta maaf padanya, bukan menjadi pengecut dengan selalu bersembunyi dan menghayalkan eksistensinya!"

Sasuke terperanjat, perkataan Naruto benar adanya, dirinya memang harus berusaha mencari Hinata. Sasuke menatap buku dongeng dalam genggamannya, bukankah Pangeran ini pun berusaha menemukan pemilik sepatu kaca yang tak lain adalah putri impiannya? Sasuke pun meneguhkan tekadnya untuk mencari Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau rajin sekali Hinata, semuanya tersetrika dengan sempurna."

Hinata terkikik mendengarnya, "Ini memang pekerjaanku, kau tahu aku pegawai laundry?"

Temari tersenyum mendengarnya, tiba-tiba ide jahil terpikirkan dibenaknya untuk mengerjai sahabatnya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir ke sana-kemari sambil membawa gulungan brosur laundry yang di arahkan pada mulutnya. "Perhatian-perhatian, di sini berdiam seorang nona laundry yang tak kalah cantik dengan Cinderella tengah menunggu Pangeran berkuda untuk menjemputnya. Ya, saudara-saudara kira-kira siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya?"

Hinata tidak dapat menahan tawanya, ia tertawa lepas menyaksikan Temari yang layaknya penjual sembako tengah berorasi mempromosikan dirinya. "Temari, sudah dong, nanti kalo ada pelanggan kan malu."

"Habis aku bingung dengan dirimu, kau itu cantik, baik juga digilai para lelaki. Tetapi kenapa sampai detik ini kau tidak memiliki pasangan Hinata?"

Hinata menatap nanar sahabatnya, apa yang dikatakan Temari memanglah benar. Jauh di dasar hatinya, dia pun ingin seperti sahabatnya yang telah menikah dan memiliki anak. Namun mau bagaimana, hatinya masih tertaut pada cinta pertamanya. Hingga detik ini Hinata, tak henti menyesali perpisahannya dengan Sasuke yang meninggalkan kesan tidak baik. Andai bisa mengulang waktu, Hinata ingin melupakan masalah konyolnya dan pamit secara baik-baik.

"Woy kok melamun sih?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku teringat dengan cita-citaku dahulu, Temari. Saat dulu Aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi tim kreatif di suatu acara televisi dan membuat acara mengenai dongeng dan semacamnya."

Temari tertegun mendengarnya, dirinya yang senantiasa bersama Hinata setelah Hinata pindah ke Suna nampak tidak tega meneruskan perbincangan. Temari sangat memahami kisah hidup Hinata. Ia adalah gadis cantik dan pintar, hanya saja bangkrutnya sang Ayah membuatnya pindah ke Suna sampai kemudian Ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan ketika bekerja sebagai sopir untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Hal itu membuatnya melepas impiannya untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki peluang besar untuk meneruskan kuliah karena kecerdasannya namun ia rela melepas peluang beasiswa tersebut untuk dipindah-tangankan pada adiknya yang hanya berbeda dua tahun usianya. Kini dirinya membantu Temari mengelola usaha laundry-nya sekaligus untuk biaya sehari-hari.

Temari tak kuasa menahan kesedihan langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata. "Kalo kamu memiliki masalah, ceritakan ya, Aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, walaupun ia harus kehilangan cintanya setidaknya dia masih memiliki sahabat juga keluarga yang sayang padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, tetapi setidaknya aku telah berusaha."

Naruto menyesali perkatannya yang bukan membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat malah membuatnya terpuruk. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat tujuannya datang ke ruangan Sasuke. "Sasuke kau telah melihat Koran hari ini? Kau pasti tidak akan percaya!"

Sasuke langsung membaca Koran yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, dirinya nampak tak percaya, iklan yang dibuatnya untuk mendapatkan Hinata malah menjadi headline. Hanya saja, dirinya tidak suka dengan judul komersil yang dibuat pewarta, "Uchiha Sasuke Membantah Tuduhan Gay dengan Sayembara Pendamping Hidup".

"NARUTO! Hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Sayang di sayang Naruto sudah lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke, ia pun memilih membaca berita tersebut dan melihat isi dari berita tersebut.

**Dicari!**

**Peluang Karir plus Bonus Menjadi Istri Uchiha Sasuke?**

**Persyaratan Khusus:**

**Gadis berusia 26 tahun**

**Single**

**Memiliki ketertarikan pada dongeng**

**Membuat mini video berusia tiga menit mengenai dongeng klasik**

**Batas akhir pengiriman tanggal 14 maret, jadi segera kirimkan lamaranmu ke Uchiha Tower.**

Belum sempat Sasuke membaca tuntas berita tersebut Sasuke langsung meremas dan membuang korannya. "Sial, Ibu pasti curiga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sayembara pun dimulai, Sasuke harap-harap cemas menunggu tiga puluh besar perempuan yang telah dieleminasi oleh para tim kreatif termasuk Naruto. Awalnya dirinya ingin berpartisipasi untuk menentukan ke-tiga puluh besar, namun dirinya mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar yaitu harus menjelaskan mengenai acara ini kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat itu Sasuke menjadi semakin panik jika Hinata tidak datang karena dirinya telah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

"Tuhan, Aku pasrahkan jodohku padamu."

"Sasuke jangan melamun saja, konfrensi pers segera dimulai."

Sasuke langsung berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju ruangan konfrensi pers. Sesampainya di ruangan, para wartawan telah mengerumuni ruangan berikut juru kamera yang memburu gambarnya. Tampaknya iklan controversial pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha ini benar-benar menyedot perhatian seluruh masyarakat Jepang bahkan Internasional. Gosipnya, para gadis dari luar negara Jepang pun berlomba untuk mengikuti sayembara ini.

"Hal apakah yang menjadi dasar Tuan Uchiha membuat sayembara ini?"

"Cinta."

Seluruh khalayak yang hadir benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh penerus Kerajaan Bisnis Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pedulian. Wartawan lain pun menanyakan kembali, berusaha memastikan bahwa dirinya juga khalayak yang hadir bahwa mereka tidak salah dengar.

"Cinta. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk menemukan pujaan hatiku. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang sangat menyukai dongeng klasik, gadis berhati malaikat tersebut telah kusakiti hatinya karena aku merasa tidak dipedulikan ketika dia tengah asyik dengan buku dongengnya. Ketika itu aku merasa benar-benar bosan hingga Aku mengatainya habis-habisan."

Lampu kamera semakin menyorot Uchiha Sasuke bahkan hal ini menjadi live di beberapa stasiun televisi karena merupakan hal langkah Uchiha Sasuke menceritakan kisah pribadinya.

"Aku berpikir besok aku masih dapat melihat senyumnya setelah meminta maaf padanya, namun ternyata aku salah. Ketika aku mengunjungi rumahnya di keesokan harinya, dia telah pindah rumah tanpa pamit padaku. Delapan tahun telah berlalu namun kenyataannya hatiku masih tertaut padanya."

Para fans Sasuke bahkan seluruh orang di Dunia bertanya-tanya, siapakah gerangan perempuan yang beruntung itu.

"Kini aku berharap Tuhan memberikan keajaiban padaku. Ah kalian tenang saja, sayembara ini memang tetap fokus pada tujuan awal yaitu memberikan lowongan pekerjaan. Untuk itu kami akan menyaring dari ke-tiga puluh besar ini menjadi sepuluh besar untuk berkerja bersama kami. Baik, apakah ada pertanyaan lain?"

Lebih dari sepuluh wartawan yang mengacungkan tangan, sayangnya Sasuke hanya mempersilakan tiga pertanyaan sebelum acara konfrensi pers ini ditutup sekaligus membuka babak penyisihan pelamar kerja.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatannya, yang ingin saya tanyakan, kenapa Anda tidak berusaha mencarinya?"

"Saya tidak percaya diri dan terlalu takut jika dia telah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat semua yang berada di aula memandang ke asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan dres lengan panjang bermotif bunga-bunga menjadi sasaran puluhan pasang mata.

Desas-desus mengenai perempuan itu pun menyeruak, hal ini membuat seorang wartawan berinisatif untuk menanyakan kepada Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke sudah tidak berada di tempat, melainkan berlari menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Hinata, maafkan aku … aku bersalah. I … ini buku dongengmu aku telah tamat membacanya."

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi gagap, dengan segenap keberanian dirinya mencium pipi Sasuke. "Maaf tidak pamit, aku kehilanganmu."

Keduanya pun berpelukan dan membuat semua yang menyaksikan terharu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata, hanya dirimu." Sasuke langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata dan mencium bibir gadisnya.

Begitulah akhirnya, kisah cinta Hinata pun menyerupai kisah klasik walau terlihat lebih modern. Sungguh, jarang sekali kan sang Putri yang menghampiri Pangeran? Yang terpenting kisah ini akan ditutup dengan; Happily ever after ….

**The End**

Hai semuanya, masihkah SasuHina menjadi pair favoritmu? Jika iya, ayo tunjukkan rasa cintamu dengan berpartisipasi pada event "Reuni Author SasuHina". Pasti kalian bertanya, event seperti apakah ini? Ini adalah event di mana, siapa saja yang mengaku cinta SasuHina mempubblish ataupun mereview Fanfic Sasuhina… Fanfic-fanfci SasuHina yang dipubblish pun dibebaskan mengenai rating, genre, tema, yang terpenting memuat #ReuniAuthorSasuHina pada summary juga diposting pada rentang waste 1 sampai 15 Maret 2014 :D

Gimana, tertarik untuk berpartisipasi? Info lebih lanjut kalian bisa add Fb ku Agidia Oktavia atau folloe twitterku ochakhen, dan tentunya bisa juga dengan PM FFN…. Lets go join guys, see ya ;)


End file.
